The Homeless Men
by bulletproofsince1999
Summary: Castiel zaps Sam and Dean to the U.K to meet and take Sherlock and John away from a vampire case. Destiel and JohnLock fluff. Rated T for language...


The Homeless Men

"Dean, are we sure we want to trust Cas after what he did to us?" Sam still questioned how Dean could trust the Angel after he lied to us, and almost killed his older brother.

Dean stared at Sam. He licked his lips and said, "If you don't want to trust him, don't. but I do, for some fucked up reason, I trust the stupid asshole." Dean knew exactly why he trusts Cas, but he'd never admit it to Sammy.

"Fine," Sam exhaled and sat on the edge of his temporary bed. "Where are we anyway?" Sam had no idea, he wasn't even in on the fact that Cas had zapped them to wherever for a case they had no idea about, again. Last time, they were still in the U.S, but now Sam wasn't so sure.

Dean shrugged, "That, I still don't know. Cas just said that he had a case for us and that it would be worth the trip." Which suggests that they're in a different country. Dean leaned against the table and took a swig of the beer he had almost forgotten he had in his right hand. "Hey, Sam," he looked to his brother, "want one?" he held up the cheep bottle of beer.

Sam nodded and Dean plucked on out of the fridge and threw it to his little, but taller than him brother. Luckily, he caught it before it hit the floor. Sam's hair swung back to meet his neck as he took a quick swig, "This is actually kinda good."

Dean nodded, "Right?" they both drank more, and Castiel appeared closer to Dean than to Sam, but about in the middle of the room. "Hey Cas, so where exactly are we?"

Castiel looked at his human, "Baker Street."

Dean straightened in surprise, "You mean, like…?"

Sam finished for him, "Where Sherlock Holmes lived? If he was real?"

Dean looked at his brother, "That can't be possible. Nerd." Sam gave him the look he always does when Dean calls him a nerd. The one that said that he shouldn't even judge, because Dean can be a geeky little nerd sometimes.

Castiel nodded, "In this universe, Sherlock is real, and he's caught wind of something that's our kind of thing. But I don't want this universe's greatest detective to reveal our kind of things to the world. So yes, we are about to meet Sherlock Holmes and John Watson."

Sam had one thing on his mind now, "But in the books, Sherlock solved cases that seemed supernatural, so why is it any different now?" Dean gave him another nerd look. Sam rolled his eyes at his bigger yet shorter than him brother.

"Because now it's actually supernatural instead of someone framing it to be," Castiel explained to his hopeless humans.

"Well, from what I know, Sherlock did put his nose into things he wasn't supposed to. He's a dick," Dean made this point without realizing what he sounded like.

"Now who's the nerd?" Sam poked at his brother. Sam changed the subject and turned to Castiel, standing, "So, what do we do to get them to leave the case alone?"

Sherlock strode across the room while John straightened up after his detective. He hung up his coat while Sherlock said, "A murder like this hasn't been done in four years, why would the killer bother with it now?" John shrugged.

They both sat in the chairs they had chosen as theirs, "Maybe it's not human. I mean, the throat was ripped out as if an animal had gotten to them. And you saw the evidence, with the fang that was left behind."

Sherlock was about to say something to his blond blogger when they heard noise upstairs, "I AM NOT!" it was a husky and low voice, but still loud.

Then they heard another, that was low, but not as husky as the first, "No! Sammy! No!" Sherlock looked to his confused soldier.

The short man looked back at his detective, "When did we get new neighbors?"

Sherlock shrugged off his blogger's question and simply said, "Not important. Back to this," he waved his hand to the wall that he had put tacks and pictures all over.

John sighed in frustration, "Not important? They could be tied to the murders."

"Sh. They may be tied to the murders." John threw his hands in the air and they hit his legs on the way down.

"You are such and arse," John insulted the detective who wasn't listening. "I'm going to go greet them and figure out their purpose for being here." But John was stopped by more noise.

"Fine! You two can work the case alone! Or maybe you'll just work on each other instead!" and he slammed the door behind him. Then Sherlock and John heard footsteps slam down the stairs and out the building door.

"American? Why would-" Sherlock stopped himself to think.

Then they were both interrupted by things upstairs slamming around, "DEAN!" then they both decided not to go upstairs.

"DEAN!" Castiel yelled at his human, "What in Hell! Why would you make him leave? Now we have to find him and convince him to come back. He has no idea where he's going right now."

"The little nerd can take care of himself." Dean got closer to the Angel, "But for now…"

Castiel pushed the human off of him, "No. Not now."

Dean raised his eyebrows at his feathery friend, "But we could still-"

Castiel cut him off, "We'll talk about our… desires later. Right now we need to get Sam back. Since you just had to call him stupid and weak. Sometimes I just don't understand you humans with your emotions. I hate them, they confuse me because half the time I can hardly be around you without… never mind. Let's go find Sam." Castiel averted his eyes to hit the floor.

Dean fluttered t the words he almost heard come from his Angel. He wanted to kiss him, but then again, that was wrong and surely, _Well, no because he's being rebellious against Heaven and the best way to rebel is to disobey their rules. Hmm… _

Dean decided, sort of. More like he let his body decide, and his lips made contact with Castiel's. But only for a split second, then he parted and said, "Let's go. We need to get the nerd."

And they bolted out the door and to the streets. But Castiel couldn't let this go, Dean what was that? why did you do that? I thought only people who liked each other did those kinds of things. Dean!?"

Just as Sherlock had come up with a plan, they heard murmurs in the hallway and the front door opened and closed once again. "Sounds like they went to find their third man. Two of them are short and they're going to get the really tall one. I've gathered that the ones that just walked out are Dean and some other person and they're going to get Sam. Seeing as we heard them yelling and Sam seemed to be the victim of it. And from the sound of it, he's always being argued with."

John's heartbeat sped up every time he heard Sherlock talk like that. He thought it was sexy and for some reason he saw Sherlock as cute and adorable when his curls bounced from the way he was talking. John snapped out of his trance in time to catch Sherlock running to his room, "What are you doing now?!" John complained.

Sherlock explained his plans to his blogger, "Any questions?" John knew not to ask any, seeing as he always followed Sherlock anyway.

"Just one thing," it was now or never. He gripped Sherlock by his suit and brought his detective's lips to meet his own. "Let's go." Sherlock shook himself into concentration again, and off they were.

They had finally gotten Sam back and they were walking back to the apartment when they heard struggling in the alley next to them, they thought it might have been the vampire thing, so they sped into the alley, guns blazing, "Hey!" Dean shouted.

They stopped and one straightened to be a head taller than the other, "Hello, Dean," the tall one addressed Dean.

He wasn't surprised that whatever it was knew his name. the short one spoke up, "Well, what now?" he asked the tall burnet. "Do we just go home?"

Sam spoke up, "You two have a home? You look like something a dog would drag out of the woods and put on my doorstep."

Sherlock stepped out into the light of the sidewalk, "Looks can be deceiving. But not for you, or him," he nodded to Sam. He looked over Castiel and tilted his head in confusion, "I can read your form, but there seems to be some other thing going on with you." he looked back to Sam and Dean, "I'm Sherlock Holmes, by the way. I heard you three yelling in the flat above us. you're very mean to your brother," he told Dean.

John stepped out beside Sherlock, "John Watson. As you might already know." Sherlock took John's hand, "What-"

"It's complicated. Anyway," he tightened his grip on his blogger's hand, "Why are you here?"

Dean was about to say something about the couple in front of them but Castiel said something first, "Forgot to warn you about their weird relationship. But the case still stands, we need to get them away from the things going on lately.

"You mean the vampires?" John asked, his eyes wider then saucers. They all nodded. "I told you so." He looked up to Sherlock and Sherlock scowled at the fact that John was right for once.

Sherlock looked to Castiel, "And you are?"

"Castiel, an Angel of the Lord."

"Ooo, I'm scared," Sherlock exaggerated. "Besides, who are you to judge my relationship with John when you have some feelings for that man?"

"You should be scared," Castiel's anger flared, "And that's none of your business, you stupid ass!" Dean held tight to Castiel.

"Cas, no. could you just keep your mouth shut for once?"

Castiel's blue eyes met Deans green ones, "Make me."

"Fine," and Dean put his lips to Castiel's. Sam's eyes widened and Sherlock had a smug look about him.

John looked at his detective, "You just…" he couldn't finish the sentence without shivering from the sexy look Sherlock was giving him. "Sod it," and John ripped the breath from Sherlock by slamming his lips to the burnet's.

Sam was left alone in the homosexuality. But he didn't care, because he was straight, completely. "Can we get to the case now?"

A few days later they killed the vamp that was killing people sloppily and Castiel poofed Dean and Sam back to the U.S., "Never do that again," Dean told Castiel.

Castiel assured Dean he would never take them back to the U.K. but that didn't mean an alien couldn't… Mwahahaha….


End file.
